


Cherry Contact

by DulcetShoujo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Background Relationships, Boss/Employee Relationship, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Office Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sibling Rivalry, Slight Deviation of Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcetShoujo/pseuds/DulcetShoujo
Summary: Trunks and Bulla are twins fighting for the top position of Capsule Corporation, as their mother Bulma decides to step down. Under her vigilant surveillance, she will decide who will step up as the next CEO of Capsule Corporation. But will Trunks’ office affair prove to be his undoing?Cover inside (Ch 1) by @dragonballsout on Tumblr!
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Marron
Comments: 32
Kudos: 17





	1. Cover

**Cherry Contact**

**_Art by[@dragonballsout](https://dragonsballsout.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr~ (Posted here with permission!)_ **


	2. Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I start a new fic? Absolutely. CREDIT TO DRAGONBALLSOUT on Tumblr for the BEAUTIFUL cover. NSFW warning btw :p This fic is going to be a slightly raunchy office Rom-com centering around Trunks and Marron, as per usual.

Marron struggled to open her eyes in the impossibly bright daylight streaming into the room she slept in. She couldn't quite remember where she was, or why she was there. But her extremities felt absolutely frigid. As she sat up, she could feel her brain throb against her skull.

"Good lord," Marron managed out as she held onto her forehead.

Her eyes scanned the sheets she was sleeping in. Pristine, crisp white sheets...with the faint scent of a cologne with some wooden notes. Was she in a man's room?

She looked around her surroundings, a very impersonal bedroom surrounded her. All the furniture was white topped with glass, and a couple of odd decor pieces placed atop. She took note of her clothes from the evening prior sprawled across the floor. Her undergarments interlaced with a man's slacks and suit jacket.

She looked to her side and her heart nearly froze. Her boss was laying right next to her, his lilac hair disheveled against the pillowcase. His strong arm draped lazily over her torso. Marron examined him carefully as she pulled the blanket to cover her exposed breasts.

 _How did this happen?_ Marron bit her bottom lip as she tried to recall exactly what occurred.

She'd been at an office party, celebrating the quarterly annual sales for Capsule Corporation. And, she'd been dumped...just hours prior.

" _This seat taken?" A warm voice asked, a can of beer in his hand._

" _Oh uh," Marron cleared her throat. "N-No, Mr. Briefs, feel free to sit."_

" _Y'know you can drop the formalities, we're off the clock," he winked as he unceremoniously sat down in the seat beside her on the tufted couch. "It's Trunks."_

" _Marron," she replied gently as she took another swig at the can of beer._

" _So, why are you sulking alone back here?" Trunks asked as he watched the rest of the departments intermingle in larger gatherings._

" _Just got dumped," Marron replied curtly. "Not much celebrating to do."_

" _What?" Trunks asked incredulously."You're gorgeous, who'd let someone like you just up and walk away."_

_Marron's face burned a bright red color. Taken aback by his compliment...she attempted to rationalize, perhaps he was acting a bit looser due to the alcohol._

" _Apparently, a lot of people," Marron grimaced, thinking about the string of failed lovers that followed her. She was twenty-six years old, wasn't it about time she found someone to settle down with?_

" _Bullshit," Trunks laughed._

_Marron looked over to her senior, his cheeks and ears red with a lazy smile laced across his face. He was clearly a bit buzzed, but Marron didn't mind the attention. At least...not when it came from such an attractive guy._

_She hadn't ever noticed him, perhaps due to her loyalty to her ex-boyfriend or perhaps due to the strict no-dating policy at her workplace. But Trunks Briefs was definitely an attractive man, his tie was just a bit loosened with a couple buttons exposing his bare chest._

_Marron felt her body get oddly warmer than normal. She summed it up to the beer. But they kept talking, and even when least agile, Trunks was quite the charmer._

_She took notice of his chiseled appearance. His jaw was sharp, with fuller lips than she was used to on a man. Under the misty lighting, and a couple more beers she had... He looked absolutely delectable to her._

_His dark blue eyes were almost inhuman, and he noticed with his raucous laughter that his canines were rather sharp. Kami...how had she never noticed this hunk stalking about the office?_

_Was it the glasses? No...it couldn't have been._

_But she was feeling hot, and her previous lover has quickly floated to the darkest crevices of her mind._

" _You wanna get out of here? He managed to sneak a charming grin. Marron, being in a similar state as him, had managed to get themselves in the nearest subway to Trunks' apartment...the two snickering the whole way there._

And after that…

_He had taken her clothes off, with a sense of urgency as he breathed her in, literally. She vaguely recalled something about her scent, but his words were so soft-spoken she couldn't catch the majority of it._

_He'd been so gentle with her body, almost as though he were restraining himself._

_She remembered how sensitive he'd been to her ministrations. He'd groaned, hardly resisting himself from thrusting into her plump cherry-colored lips, her desire-glazed eyes meeting his as he tucked a strand of blonde behind her ear._

_Next, he had her pinned on the bed, her arms locked above her head, whilst he thrust into her. His face strewn with pure pleasure as he felt her all around him, listening to her gentle mewls fill the cold air of the bedroom._

_One surprise was just how ripped he was. Marron recalled the rumors that he was insanely strong, but was pleasantly surprised as she had hungrily explored his body. Much to her delight, he was more than willing to appease her curious hands._

Marron's brows were knitted together, she was quite sure she enjoyed it. Granted, her throat and body were sore from whatever had occurred the evening prior.

She poked his cheek, watching the man stir in his sleep. "Mr. Brie-" Marron stopped herself before she used his official title. "Trunks?" She asked gently as he awoke.

"Mm?" He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He hadn't expected to awake beside such an exquisite creature if he'd been totally honest with himself. The sunlight emanating off of her made her seem like some kind of angel, her long blonde locks grazing against her hips hardly covering her half-exposed breasts.

His brain wracked attempting to remember how he got where he was, and suddenly all the memories of the evening prior slammed into him like a ton of bricks. "Oh shit," he cursed, placing a hand on his forehead. "This is...not good."

"Hm?" Marron tilted her head, attempting to analyze his expression.

"We fucked didn't we?" Trunks said plainly.

Marron was initially taken aback by his apparent bluntness. She looked down, her cheeks burning from embarrassment. "Yeah, a little?"

Trunks sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry," Trunks replied, "I've completely violated HR…"

Marron eyed him warily. _That's what he's worried about?_

"Fuck," he flopped back onto the bed as he turned to her to drink in her appearance one more time. Her angelic features were quite easy to glance at. "You're really pretty too."

She gave him a puzzled look whilst her face turned beet red, what was he going on about? One moment he's freaking out about the rules, the next he's back at admiring her.

"Marron," Trunks recounted, "from accounting, right?"

Marron replied with a wry grin. "Glad you could at least remember my name"

Trunks shook his head, as he watched her pick up her belongings from the side of the bed. Admiring the curves on her body as she leaned over. "No way I could forget after last night," he stated with a smirk.

 _That's right_ , Marron thought. He had whispered out her name over and over so gently into her ear, just remembering it sent shivers down her spine. Trying to turn off the fire that suddenly ignited within the pits of her stomach she turned over to Trunks, who laid with his hand propped up against his cheek. Had he been _staring?_

"So...what now?" Marron asked meekly, gripping her clothes tighter to her body.

"I dunno, but we clearly can't tell anyone," Trunks replied, sitting up again. Resting his back against the headboard. "At least...I'd appreciate it if you didn't…" Trunks continued, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"No worries," Marron responded as she clipped her bra back on. "I don't intend on telling anyone," she continued, "only spells trouble for the both of us"

"Trunks shrugged. "Well, works for me, I guess."

In part, the two were desperately hoping the other would bring up the idea of doing it another time, but Marron was far too embarrassed for having a moment of weakness after her break up, and Trunks too scared to ask his subordinate to continue these escapades.

In truth, they enjoyed themselves far too much that evening to not entertain the idea. Marron recalled just how deliciously he felt deep inside her, as he held her down. The very thought of having him ravish her again sent chills across her body.

Trunks on the other hand, was a bit of an insatiable creature and even in his tipsy state, he could remember the sensations she brought upon her, from her warm lips to her steamy core. He was obsessed with just how good she felt, every last inch of her.

The two opened their lips to speak, "I think-" they both began simultaneously.

"Sorry!" Marron interrupted, "G-Go on!"

Trunks shook his head, "N-No, you first,"

_God. Without the booze we were helpless._

"I was...thinking…" Marron began, shyly rubbing her arm, "since we already did this once...who's to say we can't just keep going?" Marron asked.

Trunks entertained the idea, almost comically crossing his arms as he was deep in thought. "And keep this a secret?"

"Obviously!" Marron exclaimed, her eyes averted from him, her cheeks burning red.

"I'm...not opposed…" Trunks replied somewhat wistfully, Marron noticed his flustered appearance and inched closer to him.

"Then," Marron drawled, as she slowly made her way to straddle him "it'll be our secret…" she replied softly as she descended onto his lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, I will update raindrops and Just A Taste but I needed something light-hearted and raunchy...and those two fics are not it right now.


	3. Greedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more Trumar smutty goodness of course

It had been an entire twenty-three hours since her encounter with Mr. Briefs, Marron hadn't seen the man even enter the accounting department, let alone that floor...not that she was complaining. She did not need _any_ more distractions. She inhaled deeply as she straightened out her paperwork.

The air flitted with statistical jargon, a sound all too familiar to her whilst she punched in numbers into her calculator, making yet another mistake. "These numbers are off," the blonde mumbled to herself as she adjusted her thin-framed rose gold glasses, cross-referencing the lengthy online document on her computer screen.

" _Marron!_ " A familiar voice sang out, a delicate olive-tone hand laid atop her shoulder.

She turned her head to glance over to what she would describe as possibly the most beautiful woman in the office. Valese _always_ carried herself with a sort of Sicilian charm. Her long brown curls met at her waist, complemented nicely by her light green eyes.

Valese has been her friend since her freshman year in college, and thanks to her position as Bulla Briefs secretary she was able to score the job she has now. "Let's go out to lunch later," she winked, "there's a really cute bakery that just opened up nearby, I know how much you _love_ french goods."

Marron looked away sheepishly, she wasn't wrong... a macaron would do great right about now, maybe some chocolate-covered fruit. Her mouth watered. "I'd love to but…" She began looking over to the screen and her sloppy work. "I'm...kind of behind on my work."

Valese pouted, placing a finger on her lip. " _Well,"_ She thought for a second. "Maybe I can bring you something?" She asked. "My treat, of course."

Marron flushed holding her hands out and shaking her head. "N-No! You're totally fine."

"C'mon Mar," Valese whined. "I just want my bestie to cheer up after her break up."

Marron had _almost_ forgotten about Pensil, her ex-boyfriend quite frankly, after that one night stand with Trunks she hadn't even had the thought of him cross her mind...much to her dismay.

Just remembering the steamy evening and following morning, she could not focus on her work and kept fumbling her calculations. This was definitely not her usual caliber of work.

"O-Oh, yeah…" Marron responded sheepishly. "Don't worry Valese, I am totally fine!"

"Fine?" Valese asked, her arms folded over her chest. "Yeah, m'kay...I'll bring you something anyway...no complaining."

Before Marron could bother to insist otherwise, Valese had made her way out of the door. Marron sighed absolutely defeated, as she attempted to return to her work. But her memories kept creeping up to her..

" _Does it feel good from here?"_ _He asked, his lips pressed against the flushed tip of her ear. His voice was nearly breathless. She responded trying to look behind her with a slight nod as his thumb traveled to her plump bottom lip, her doe-like eyes meeting his as desire glazed over his dark blue eyes._

_She wasn't sure of it, but she swore she saw his cheeks with a hue of red. He thrust into her slowly as she gyrated her hips towards him._

" _Fuck…"_

Marron sunk her face into her hands, embarrassed beyond belief that they had sex not once, not twice but _three_ times in that same didn't know all too much about each other, aside from the fact that he drove her senses utterly wild.

Deep down...she wished the same.

Marron's coworker, Almon, leaned back on his office chair, noticing the woman's face buried into her hands. He leaned back a bit further removing the pen from his mouth. "Marron…" he began, suspiciously, "you okay?"

" _Totally fine here!"_ She exclaimed standing up abruptly. All the other employees turned their heads directly towards her. "I'm... gonna _get something..._ from the _vending machine_ …" Marron announced awkwardly as she exited the room.

 _Good job, Marron…_ She chided herself mentally. _Way to make it_ _obvious._

She wasn't _actually_ going to the vending machine but was headed straight to the ladies' room to pour cold water on herself. Marron wouldn't call herself a _prude_ of any sort despite what her peers would say... _however,_ she'd never actively thought about sex, with _anyone_ the way she has been the past day and a half.

Just as she passed the water cooler and vending machine she brushed her shoulder against what seemed like a wall. Marron was knocked off of balance as she re-adjusted her thin-framed glasses. "Watch it, man-" She nearly cursed until she looked up.

"Mrs. Chestnut," Trunks nearly broke into a smile but remained his composure. "I apologize, did I startle you."

"Y-Yeah…" She bit her lip looking to the side, her cheeks absolutely flushed. _Quit it with all the formalities,_ Marron thought.

Trunks smirked, he hadn't expected to run into her so suddenly, but then again. He came here looking for _her._ She'd clearly been in her own world just moments prior, walking quite fast in her yellow pumps. Something told him she was flustered by _something_ , her aroma was _different,_

Briefly, he looked around before he leaned down to her ear. "Meet me later for lunch?" He whispered.

Marron's eyes flew open looking over at him incredulously. "Are you crazy?" Marron replied beneath gritted teeth, "are you trying to get caught?"

"Oh, absolutely not," he replied, handing her a manila folder.

"Can you check the contents in here and hand this to your supervisor for me," Trunks stated. "He had requested some contact information for my new secretary, make sure it gets to him?"

Marron snatched the folder from his hand, eyeing him suspiciously. "Okay…" She got a whiff of his cologne as he strolled past her, that same woodsy note from the morning when she awoke. She definitely needed to splash some cold water on her face.

She wound up in the bathroom, taking time to glance at her appearance. She combed her fingers through her slicked-back low ponytail, bringing it forward her hands traveled down whilst she re-tucked her bubble-gum pink top into her white pinstripe pants.

She ran ice-cold water on her hands as she placed it against her burning neck, careful not to wet her top. How could someone be _that_ attractive in a stuffy suit and glasses? Was it because she knew what was underneath all that?

What a predicament. The cold water wasn't helping.

Marron didn't know what had come over her! She was _never_ the kind of girl to make such a reckless decision. Drunk _or_ sober, Marron was always conscious about her outward appearance. She was always seen as the uptight and guarded type. The _mom_ friend, if you will.

So how could she possibly allow her defenses down and let someone see her in her most vulnerable state?

And suggest doing it again?

Marron got a taste of Trunks and simply could _not_ get him out of her mind. She could still feel the ghost of his fingertips on her face, her body, and the searing touch of his lips against hers. She needed to put an end to this before one of them got the wrong idea...

She groaned feeling absolutely defeated and decided to take a peek into the folder he had handed her. Finding a ripped-up piece of notebook paper with a number on it. She almost burst out loud laughing. _What are we in? Highschool? How lame…_

With that, she wrote the number into her cellphone and shot the number a text.

_Hii is this Trunks?_

_Marron?_

_Is this how you ask girls_

_for their numbers?_

_no just girls I sleep_

_with from work ;p_

Marron glared at her phone screen, was she not the first escapade he had? _That_ was a bit of a nauseating thought. Not that it should be...she'd only just met the guy.

_Lol cute…_

_Jkjk that's not my style_

_sure whatever you say_

Marron had a feeling he was far more experienced than her, he practically knew his way around a woman's body more than she knew herself. Granted...she wasn't the _most_ sexually active.

_Did u want to meet up_

_for lunch?_

_Weren't we keeping_

_this a secret?_

_Yeah, we'll go somewhere outside_

_Of CC...my treat_

Marron thought of it for just a moment...Valese _was_ going to bring her lunch later, she'd be _pissed_ if she found out Marron left the building to go get food _without her,_ but she did want to talk to Trunks...and _address the situation._

_Ur sister's secretary was bringing_

_me some snacks from the bakery_

_Your friends with Valese?_

_Yeahhh_

_Shit...well, let me take care_

_Of that…_

Marron quirked a brow at the last text and shrugged it off as just him buffing. She shoved her phone into her pocket and walked back to her cubicle, but before she got there she was bombarded by notifications from Valese. She opened her phone up to find multiple texts of Valese profusely apologizing about not being able to obtain her macarons.

 _So you game for lunch_?

_Fine…_

* * *

Trunks had sent over the address to the same bakery Valese was headed. Fortunate for Trunks, the woman was a complete blabbermouth and had whined about the specific bakery her friend wanted to try.

He put two and two together rather quickly.

In truth, he'd been struggling to gather his exact thoughts after the evening he had with Marron.

He had particularly wanted to avoid seeing her, as he wanted to mull over his thoughts about their agreed arrangement. He sat himself down in one of the cushioned seats by the window of the bakery. The smell of freshly baked bread creeping up his nose as he watched the bustling nature of West City.

Trunks looked down at the glass of water beside him, giving it a substantial amount of attention. Only mere moments ago, his mother had finally decided to retire from her position of president of the Capsule Corporation. Generally, the eldest heir would step up to the position.

However...Trunks had a twin sister...and _complications_ arose as they were _both_ competing for the same position. At 30, Trunks had achieved much more than the average person, however, his accolades and achievements would not be enough to compete against Bulla Briefs.

He had to be _an exemplary_ leader _and_ son.

Marron being in the picture, even if just as a casual fling, was bound to bring forth issues. Primarily the violation of company policy, she was his subordinate...simple as that. He could lose his chances at the top and it seems as though if information about their sexual escapade got out there neither one of them would hear the end of it.

But, _she was so pretty._

He regretted even bothering to go to her department at all that day, despite the fact he _willingl_ y had gone to her department to look _for her_. When not any sort of sexual angel, she was rather reserved. She'd sported thin-framed glasses and a thick knitted cardigan that made her seem like some sort of old librarian.

It was interesting, really. Now that he knows what she's like beneath that hard exterior she's put up. She was simply a timid and bashful woman.

"Someone's lost in their thoughts," a soothing voice said. Trunks turned to find Marron, smiling gently at him whilst she sat in the seat in front of him.

He eyed her tentatively. "Yeah, just got a lot on my mind," he replied cautiously observing her appearance.

She now had her hair down. The thin rose-gold glasses pushing her hair back.

"What's up?" Marron asked as she placed her bag beside her.

"Well, it's sensitive company info, can't let the detail out yet," Trunks replied curtly as he eyes the electronic menu. "Was there anything you liked on the menu?"

He watched her look over the menu, observing the movements of her lips as she pressed them flat together whilst she decided, playing about with several buttons. "I'm thinking _a smoothie_ would be nice, strawberries are nice too," she responded, not looking back up to him. One manicured finger playing nervously with her bottom lip.

"Did you…really only take me out to lunch to just eat…" Marron mumbled, "or...was there something you needed to tell me.. _.in private_ …"

Trunks inhaled sharply, he didn't expect her to be so direct with her questions. But it seemed she sniffed him out rather quickly. "Well... _yes…"_ Trunks began, "As you know...our company has a strict no-dating policy in place to _protect_ employees, and given I'm you're my subordinate…"

"No shit sherlock," Marron said dryly. "If dragged me all the way here to reiterate company policy, then I don't know why you are wasting my ti-"

"Wait!" He interjected. "Sorry, I just...don't know if this is something we should _continue_ …?"

Marron released a sigh of relief as the waitress stopped by with her strawberry smoothie with whipped cream filled to the brim. "Oh...thank goodness!" She exclaimed, placing a hand atop his. "Y'know, I really thought I'd be the one to say it...this is just _wrong_ you know?"

Trunks glanced over to her small, dainty hand atop his and back to the blonde too preoccupied with her smoothie to really pay attention to his stare. He watched her pick the chocolate-covered cherries off the top of the whipped cream, and quickly he remembered why he made the arrangement in the first place. "N-No, I mean-"

"What?" Marron glanced back over to him grabbing another straw. "You want some?"

He was disappointed, really. He didn't think he was _that bad_ in bed. But it seemed like Marron was more than enthusiastic to drop things at the sound of doubts.

"I'm okay," He replied as he watched her wrap her lips around the straw, and his mind flitted with inappropriate thoughts. Should he be staring at her like that?

"Dude...are you sure?" Marron said now, noticing, "you're staring real hard at my smoothie."

Trunks sighed defeated. "I don't _want_ to end things," he sighed as Marron placed another straw into her drink.

Marron slid the smoothie over to him, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "Well…" Marron grumbled, "I don't either...really, but I think it's for the best...isn't it?"

Trunks blinked bewildered. She _didn't_ want to? Why was she so enthusiastic to cut things off before they could even start?

"See, I'm all here for having sex with each other on the side, but...you're interfering with my workflow man," Marron explained. "You know how many mistakes I've made today alone? TEN. I never make mistakes, everyone in my department could vouch for me on that."

"You don't think I'm the same way?" Trunks questioned watching her face grow absolutely crimson. _Cute._

"No...I didn't," Marron replied softly, playing with her straw in her drink, "I just...didn't think…" She stared at him as her cheeks burned brighter, burying her cool hands against her face. "T-This is highly inappropriate, Mr. Briefs."

"I know," he replied coolly as he popped the chocolate cherry into his mouth, "but I feel like I'm going crazy."

Marron stared at him, with a slight glint of mischievousness in her eyes. "What are you suggesting?"

"Now?" Trunks asked taking a sip from her drink.

"Now?!" Marron asked bewildered, as she looked around the bakery. "Wha- Where?"

Trunks grabbed her hand, making sure no one around them saw, and bolted for the door, leaving a hundred Zeni bill on the table.

* * *

The two managed to find themselves in a semi-private storage close tin an empty floor of Capsule Corporation. "This…is _definitely violating HR,"_ Marron stated breathlessly as Trunks left a fiery trace of kisses down her jaw and down to her exposed chest.

"Don't care, we're already here," he replied as he slid his suit jacket off. He stared at her for a moment, trying to rationalize before he watched her slip off her top leaving her in a nude bra. Trunks gulped as he buried his nose in the valley of her neck, breathing in her sickly sweet aroma.

He was absolutely intoxicated by her scent. Almost as if her pheromones had gone wild by his touch. Marron's face was burning, this was a bit more intense than she remembered. His hands moved with far more _intention..._ swiftly unbuckling her bra as her breasts fell with a slight bounce.

He picked her up swiftly, leaning her against a large box as he pressed his lips against her chest and used a dexterous tongue to tease her pert nipples. Marron's lips quivered as a slight mewl escape, feeling as her core burned with desire.

His hand slid up her thigh as he cupped her groin, using his thumb to gently rub her clitoris over her pants. A soft sigh escaped past her lip, her hand holding his hair. Trunks watched her as he added more pressure, a muffled moan pushed past her lips as she dug her face into her shoulder. Trunks watched her movements as she gyrated her hips slowly. It was adorable how much she fought her arousal, she couldn't remain indifferent as the soft moans left her.

She was partially embarrassed, one from how exposed she felt, but in part, wildly turned on by the situation. Something about her _incredibly_ hot boss, teasing her and basically having his way with her was...enthralling? She wanted to remain cool and in control but clearly, he had her in quite the vulnerable position. She didn't mind.

Was this something she didn't know she was into? Relinquishing control? He looked up to her, as Marron slid the crooked glasses off his face. He froze for a moment, his eyes meeting hers, his lips hanging agape.

"Are you okay?" Marron asked breathlessly.

"I hear someone," Trunks responded.

"I don't hear anything?" Marron replied, trying her hardest to hear.

 _Of course you don't, you're human._ Trunks thought as he held a finger to her full lips, as he stood from the floor. But deep into his listening out, he didn't realize how the little succubus undid his slacks and began to lick and suck every delicate part of his cock. Her deft tongue teasing the head, as the slightest bit of drool dribbled down her lower lip as she reveled in the feeling of his throbbing shaft in her mouth

He whipped his head to her as her eyes looked at him, begging for his attention. "Fuck…" He groaned, he had been craving this very feeling all day. Something about this woman, something about Marron was addictive. He watched as she reached the base, her eyes slightly watery as she pulled away savoring every inch.

Like the greedy monster he was, Trunks decided there and then...he wanted her all to himself.

Screw company "policy."

He thought until he heard the door to the closet jingle, causing the two to freeze in a panic. Marron glanced at him and rolled onto the floor behind the large box, falling with a sudden thud. "Oww," Marron groaned as the door swung open.

"Goten?"

"Trunks?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, let's see how or if they get out of this one? Thanks everyone for being so patient! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know in a review/comment as they are greatly appreciated :p


End file.
